


A que llegaras con rosas

by athenasword



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M, alergias, intercambio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6707416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenasword/pseuds/athenasword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Harry fue trayendo de a poco sus flores, y si Louis se quedaba en su cuarto podía mantener sus estornudos al nivel mínimo durante los primeros días, pero cuando todas las plantas del demonio estuvieron instaladas y regadas a Louis comenzaron a llorarle los ojos y no se detuvieron hasta que se fue a la universidad una hora más temprano al día siguiente con la excusa de ir a buscar unos papeles. Harry le miró extrañado usar lentes oscuros de noche y dentro del apartamento pero no dijo nada; ya sabía que a veces su novio hacía cosas raras y que si era algún capricho se le pasaría pronto. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A que llegaras con rosas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aleexad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleexad/gifts).



Louis y Harry compartían un piso en Manchester. A Louis no le había costado mucho adaptarse al ajetreo de la ciudad, pero Harry, al venir de un pequeño pueblo en Cheshire, había trasnochado prácticamente todo el primer mes porque su cama estaba junto a la ventana y la ventana daba a la calle y la calle era muy transitada, incluso a las tres de la madrugada cuando Harry rogaba a su cuerpo que se durmiera de una vez, que al día siguiente tenía que levantarse temprano. Incluso luego de estar completamente adaptado aún le daba algo de vergüenza tomar el autobús o el metro por miedo a bajarse en un lugar equivocado (cosa que le había sucedido varias veces cuando había ido a visitar a algún amigo en Londres), así que viajaba en bicicleta a todos lados. Louis no se podía quejar; por lo menos Harry no se estaba aprovechando del hecho de que Louis tenía auto, no le había pedido que le llevara a ningún lado excepto en las ocasiones en las que había pinchado o alguna emergencia del estilo, cosa que una persona cualquiera hubiera hecho sin pensárselo dos veces. Era ese simple detalle, el hecho de que Harry no se hubiera detenido ni un segundo a pensar _y si me lleva Louis_ porque la idea de causar una inconveniencia para alguien más era tan ridícula que ni siquiera se le había pasado por el inconsciente, que hizo que a Louis comenzara a gustarle Harry en un principio. Ahora ya llevaban once meses, y muchas cosas han cambiado entre ellos, pero el espíritu altruista de Harry se mantenía intacto, a diferencia de su querida bicicleta de rodado 26, con la pintura descascarada y sin cambios, que Harry había comprado barata y había gastado más dinero en aceite, inflador y pinchaduras que lo que gastaban ambos en comida por mes.

Harry había crecido en una casa más rancho que casa con un enorme patio más campo que patio. Con su familia solían andar a caballo todas las tardes (salvo cuando Gemma había entrado en la etapa de adolescente y se había rehusado rotundamente a tocar a su pobre equino, que no tenía culpa de nada) y ordeñaban a sus propias vacas, pero el orgullo más grande de Harry era un pequeño jardín junto a la puerta del fondo que su madre y él habían plantado cuando era pequeño. Era un rectángulo no muy grande de tierra fertilizada que habían delimitado con rocas decorativas y que daba vida a un rosal, lirios, dalias, alegrías y un limonero que, para su desdicha, nunca había dado limones. A diario tomaban turnos para quitarle las hierbas malas y regar, fijándose en el clima, las plagas, los fertilizantes orgánicos y vaya uno a saber cuántas cosas más. Durante el invierno era una lucha lograr que no se murieran las plantas con la nieve, así que el padre de Harry había construido una especie de invernadero portátil que consistía de una lona y unos soportes de madera, y ambos la ponían al finalizar el otoño y la sacaban al comienzo de la primavera. Durante la etapa de florecimiento Harry cortaba algunos tallos para hacer coronas de flores para Gemma y sus amigas, quienes rodaban los ojos pero se las ponían; no podían resistir el encanto de los hoyuelos.

En el estéril apartamento en Manchester lo único que había con vida aparte de ellos era una que otra rata cerca de los basureros de la sala comunal y los organismos que nacían en los platos cuando era el turno de Louis de lavar. Harry extrañaba mucho su casa, pero más que nada extrañaba sus plantas, por lo que se decidió a traer un poquito de su hogar consigo y replantar algunas de sus amigas en unas macetas. Obviamente no sería lo mismo, y tendría que hacer algo de espacio en la cocina porque allí daba la mejor luz, pero quería tener algo de jardinería pendiente. Le relajaba tanto o más que hacer yoga, y además bien sabía que eran fuente de oxígeno, color y flores para hacer coronas y ramos para sus amigos.

Harry le planteó la idea a Louis mientras hojeaba un catálogo de macetas de distintos tamaños. Louis le preguntó si iban a plantar marihuana sin alzar la mirada de su café, y Harry le pegó con un rollo de revista en la cabeza mientras le sonreía.

—No —respondió, volviendo a poner la atención en el catálogo. —Solo algunas de mis flores. Una dalia, quizás un girasol, algún pensamiento...

Ah. Flores. Genial.

Louis era alérgico al polen. No era algo que escondiera deliberadamente, pero tampoco era que surgiera en una conversación. Tampoco le atacaba esta alergia muy seguido; solo durante la primavera, y si caminaba por un parque muy lleno de flores o algo por el estilo, cosa que no hacía casi nunca. Si ese era el caso, se limitaba a llevar lentes de sol y un pañuelo; los peores síntomas que había sentido eran picazón en la nariz, estornudos y muchas lágrimas, nada de asma ni dificultades pulmonares. Igualmente, aunque no fuera tan malo como podría ser, vivir con esos síntomas constantemente sería prácticamente una tortura, Louis ya podía imaginárselo.

Pero al ver la cara de felicidad de Harry, decidió abstenerse de quejarse o hacer algún comentario. Quizás traer alguna planta finalmente le haría sentirse cómodo _en su propia casa_ , y Louis no podía privarle ese sentimiento. Si fuera cualquier otra persona tal vez Louis no hubiera sido tan considerado, pero Harry era un ángel y sabía que si los roles estuvieran invertidos Harry se aguantaría cualquier alergia para darle el gusto a Louis. Así que se limitó a sonreír y dejar que su novio eligiera macetas tranquilo. Ya se preocuparía él mismo de sus alergias cuando llegara el momento.

 

 

 

 

Harry fue trayendo de a poco sus flores, y si Louis se quedaba en su cuarto podía mantener sus estornudos al nivel mínimo durante los primeros días, pero cuando todas las plantas del demonio estuvieron instaladas y regadas a Louis comenzaron a llorarle los ojos y no se detuvieron hasta que se fue a la universidad una hora más temprano al día siguiente con la excusa de ir a buscar unos papeles. Harry le miró extrañado usar lentes oscuros _de noche y dentro del apartamento_ pero no dijo nada; ya sabía que a veces su novio hacía cosas raras y que si era algún capricho se le pasaría pronto.

Al volver se tuvo que encerrar en el dormitorio que compartía con Harry con la excusa de que tenía que estudiar. En realidad debería hacerlo, porque no vendría para nada mal adelantar algunos de los textos del curso, pero una migraña le venía molestando desde que se había levantado y solo había empeorado al volver a casa. Así que se quitó la chaqueta de jean, los lentes de contacto y sus adorados Adidas y se plantó boca abajo en la cama, pensando en mil y una cosas hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido.

Al despertarse se dio cuenta que ya se había hecho de noche; Harry debía haber vuelto ya de trabajar. Hambriento, se incorporó algo perdido y se puso los lentes de aumento porque eran más cómodos para estar en casa y además porque ya no sentía vergüenza al usarlos dado que a Harry le gustaban mucho. Tanteó hacia la puerta y al salir de la habitación sintió un aroma exquisito, lo que significaba que su novio estaba haciendo la cena, algo que Louis siempre agradecía considerando su nula capacidad en la cocina. Al encontrar a Harry hirviendo pasta mientras cortaba cebollas para la salsa, Louis se dispuso a tender la mesa y jugar con su teléfono mientras esperaba que estuviera lista.

—¿Cómo te fue hoy? —preguntó distraídamente.

—Bien —contestó Harry mientras abría un frasco de alguna hierba con la que siempre condimentaba la comida. ¿Tomillo? ¿Romero? Louis no tenía idea—. ¡No vas a creer lo que me sucedió hoy!

Y procedió a contar la interesantísima historia de cómo su jefa había llegado tarde y le había dejado con la tarea de ocuparse de la caja, que a él no le gustaba porque prefería estar amasando algo en la cocina y además estaba sucio, ¿cómo podía permitir que atendiera a los clientes así?

Louis sólo lo miró con cariño mientras hablaba, sonriendo para sí. Era adorable.

—Lo bueno es que traje pastelitos que sobraron —finalizó—. Los tenemos para el postre.

Eso sí que era una buena noticia; los pastelitos individuales que hacían en la panadería eran el postre preferido de Louis y Harry lo sabía, por lo que constantemente le traía algunos de regalo cuando terminaba de trabajar. Luego de que Harry había comenzado a trabajar allí, Louis había tenido que empezar a ir al gimnasio. Harry definitivamente no se había quejado; le habían mejorado mucho los bíceps y abdominales, y si bien Harry insistía en que su pancita era "adorable", la mirada que le dirigió cuando se dio cuenta que se le notaban más los músculos era tan lasciva que Louis se puso como un tomate.

Harry sirvió la cena y gustosos se zamparon la pasta en dos bocados, charlando animosamente. Louis estaba bebiendo un trago de agua cuando Harry sacó el tema.

—Tengo ganas de traer unas flores más —comenzó. Louis sintió que sufría hasta en las entrañas. ¿Cuánto más iba a tener que aguantar? Había podido disimular sus lágrimas porque Harry había estado cortando cebollas y eso le servía de excusa, pero si bien algunas plantas solo florecían en primavera, otras estaban en flor todo el año, y si no podía entrar en su propia cocina sin estornudar se iba a volver loco.

—¿Cuántas? ¿Qué flores? —preguntó disimuladamente.

—Amapolas —contestó Harry.

Louis sonrió mostrando los dientes.

—Y no, no vamos a hacer drogas —continuó Harry aguzando la mirada. Ya lo conocía tan bien... —. No sé qué pasa por tu cabeza a veces.

Louis se encogió de hombros y fue a buscar su bien merecido pastelito de vainilla. No estaba muy preocupado; después de todo, ¿qué daño iban a hacer un par de plantas más?

 

 

 

 

Luego de que Harry hubo traído las malditas amapolas Louis lamentó no haber googleado su tipo para poder haber detenido a Harry antes de tiempo. Las amapolas, vaya uno a saber por qué, le daban tanta alergia que nada más acercarse a la puerta de la cocina le picaba la nariz y comenzaba a estornudar sin parar.

Harry, el pobre, creía que se había cogido un virus.

—Son esas clases con mala ventilación —reprochaba, ignorando que él mismo era el culpable de su padecimiento—. Allí uno se enferma con cualquier roce.

Y lo puso en cama. A Louis le dio mucha gracia que Harry le hablara como si fuera un bebé y le trajera sopa y mantitas, preguntándole qué tal se sentía y si necesitaba algo cada dos segundos, pero pronto decidió que era demasiado orgulloso como para que lo estuvieran tratando de inválido y tomó cartas en el asunto.

—Ya me siento mejor, en serio —insistió por cuarta vez mientras Harry intentaba sin éxito darle de beber la sopa en la boca con una cuchara—. Deja eso.

Louis manoteó la cuchara y algo de sopa cayó en el sofá. Louis miró a Harry con ojos de cachorrito mojado pero su novio ya era inmune. Suspiró entonces.

—Yo lo limpio —dijo con desgano.

—Por supuesto que tú lo limpias —confirmó Harry—. Y cuando termines, me cuentas por qué hace dos horas te sentías tan mal y ahora estás fresco como una lechuga.

Louis frunció la nariz (no le agradaba mucho la lechuga) y, ante la falta de una buena respuesta o excusa, se fue cabizbajo a buscar algo para limpiar lo que había ensuciado. Los productos de limpieza estaban en un armario que también guardaba sábanas y fundas, vajilla del casamiento de los padres de Harry y una caja de zapatos de cartón polvorienta con fotos y esquelas viejas.  Sin mirar mucho, Louis sacó algunos productos al azar y, pasando por la cocina en busca de un fregador, se dirigió a la sala de estar en donde Harry lo esperaba de brazos cruzados (luego de haber estornudado un par de veces).

Harry miró los productos que traía y frunció el ceño.

—Si le echas hipoclorito al sofá te echaré de la casa.

Oh. No se había dado cuenta que eso era lo que tenía en la mano. Ahora que se ponía a pensar y mirar la situación en retrospectiva, tenía la vista algo nublada.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Harry, en modo protector nuevamente. Louis sacudió la cabeza.

—Estoy mareado —admitió. Dejó los productos en el suelo y se sentó en el sofá, lejos de la condenada mancha de sopa.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Harry, alarmado.

Louis suspiró.

—Es mi alergia —masculló.

Harry esperó a que continuara, confundido.

—¿Alergia? ¿A qué? —preguntó cuando se quedó callado. — No sabía que tenías alergias.

Louis bufó, cambiando el peso de las piernas en el sofá. Aquí voy, pensó.

—Al polen.

Harry se lo quedó mirando. Luego de varios minutos, soltó una risa bajita.

—Qué idiota. Yo sabía que algo andaba mal —Louis se encogió de hombros—. Con esa actitud no llegarás a ningún lado —prosiguió—; las amapolas tienen mucho, mucho polen. No me extraña que te comenzaras a sentir mal. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes de que me tomara la molestia de comprar y traer todo esto?

Louis hizo una mueca, sintiéndose culpable.

—Es que parecías estar tan feliz con tus malditas plantas.

Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¡No puedo creer que te hubieras preocupado por no lastimar mis sentimientos!

Y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Louis rodó los ojos y le devolvió otro en la boca.

 

 

 

Harry se deshizo de sus plantas sin chistar. De a una o dos las fue dejando en casas de conocidos, bromeando sobre Louis y sus alergias. Louis tenía ganas de hacer comentarios, pero se abstuvo porque sabía que él se lo había buscado. Tampoco le molestaba tanto, a decir verdad, porque mientras se reía de él su novio mantenía un brazo alrededor de su cintura y le hacía cosquillas por debajo de la camiseta.

No estaba tan mal después de todo.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Louis un día al verlo llegar con la bicicleta y una bolsa que parecía pesada.

—Unos geranios.

A Louis se le cayó el alma al suelo. Tragó saliva. No creía que Harry fuera a hacerle esto; ya había tenido castigo suficiente. ¿O se habría olvidado? No, eso no era posible, Harry tenía una memoria excelente. Quizás eran para regalarle a Gemma... aunque su cumpleaños había sido el mes pasado...

Harry vio su expresión de desgracia y se apiadó de él.

—Es de plástico, idiota —rió. Louis cerró los ojos y exhaló con alivio. De plástico. ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido antes? —Esta va en el cuarto. Tengo otras más que quiero que vayan colgadas.

Louis se imaginó volviendo a su apartamento en unos días para encontrar todo repleto de plantas de plástico, teniendo que patear macetas para pasar al baño y esquivar unas que colgaban del techo para sentarse a ver la televisión.

—En realidad también soy alérgico a las de plástico.

Harry rodó los ojos y le pegó (suavemente) con el casco. Louis se mordió el labio para esconder la sonrisa.

Se aguantaría todas las plantas que fueran necesarias si eso significaba que Harry estaría feliz.

  


**Author's Note:**

> ¡espero que les haya gustado! feliz día para todos.


End file.
